pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith Rider
"Using advanced vehicles known as Wraiths, these mechanically inclined warriors specialize in mounted combat. As they increase in experience they improve both their own skills, and the abilities of their Wraith by tricking it out." '' ''Alignment: Any Size: '''Due to the nature of a wraith, the only people who can pilot them are people of Small, Medium or Large size. '''Hit Die: D10 'Class Skills' The Wraith Rider's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Acrobatics (Dex),Computer Use (Int), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Engineering) (Int), Perception (Wis), Pilot (Dex), and Repair (Int). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' Weapon and Armor Proficiencies 'A wraith rider is proficient in simple and martial weapons and Light and Medium Armor, but not shields. '''Mechanics '''A wraith rider is a master mechanic. They can spend a standard action to repair their bike as if the make whole spell had been cast upon it. Should it become sundered, or otherwise broken. Until it has been repaired it only moves at 1/2 speed and has all of its options disabled. '''Mounted Combat '''A wraith rider gets the mounted combat and mounted archery feats as bonus feats at first level. '''Wraith '''A wraith is a hovering bike that is designed and customized by wraith riders as their combat vehicles. They start with a fly speed of 60 feet with average maneuverability. Also they have 10 AC and 130 HP and 10 hardness to start. When charging on an opponent into melee, the wraith automatically deals 1d8 bludgeoning damage in addition to any other damage dealt in the charge. Wraith's are always large, though Black Metal Giants have created similar vehicles. ''see phantom '''Power Cells '''The wraith has a power cell with 20 charges that are refilled after 10 minutes in solar energy. They cannot charge while the wraith is in combat. '''Tech Training '''Starting at 2nd level, the Wraith Rider may use Techs. '''Options '''At 2nd level, and every third level thereafter. The wraith rider may add an option to his Wraith from the following list if he meets the requirements. ''A/C:' ''While mounted on his wraith that has this option, the wraith rider is considered to be under the effects of endure elements. 'Auto-Balancing: 'If the wraith rider fails a pilot check, his wraith will rebalance itself and automatically make a second pilot check taking a 10. 'Flares: 'As a swift action while riding his wraith, the wraith rider may use the following Spell-Like Abilities: ''Flare or Light. ''Flare is triggered when using Blazing Charge in addition to the other effects 'Speed: 'The fly speed of the wraith is increased by 15 feet. This option can be taken multiple times. 'Frontal Spurs: 'When charging an opponent with your wraith they take an additional 1d10 piercing damage upon contact. This option can be taken multiple times. 'Wind Burners: (Level 5) 'When an opponent attempts to move into an adjacent square to your wraith they must make a DC 14 strength check or be pushed back. 'Razor Precision: (Level 5) 'The maneuverability of the wraith is now good. 'Armor Plating: (Level 5) 'The wraith rider may reframe the body of his wraith in a few different types of metal plating. ''Chrome ''The wraith gains SR equal to the level of the wraith rider. ''Blackmetal ''The wraith gains a natural armor bonus of +10 and has its hardness increased by 10, but has its speed reduced by 10 feet. ''Mithril ''The wraith is granted a natural armor bonus of +5 and has its hardness increased by 6, also it's speed increased by 5 feet. ''Indolium ''The wraith is granted an HP bonus of +100 and its hardness increased by 14, but has its speed reduced by 15 feet. 'Forced Exhaust: (Level 5) 'You may add the ability to create a cloud of smoke around your wraith for 10 feet for 3 rounds as a swift action. Anything in this smoke has a 50% concealement. And 50% chance of missing. 'Missiles: (Level 5) 'As a standard action, the wraith rider may unload a barrage of missiles to a target from their wraith. They can do this once every 1d6 rounds. This launches a number of missiles equal to the amount of options available to the wraith rider at his current level, and each missile does 1d8+3 damage and has a 25% of knocking the target prone. This is a ranged attack and requires an attack roll as such. This is triggered when using Blazing Charge in addition to the other effects. Firing these missiles costs one energy unit. 'Sidecar: (Level 5) 'You add a side-car to your wraith that may be used by a cohort, ally, or follower. If they have a ranged weapon they may participate in your blazing charge. However this lowers the maneuverability of the wraith by one category. 'Bullcharge: (Level 8) 'Whenever the wraith rider charges while on his wraith, the charge is automatically turned into a bull rush, and granted a +10 CMB when performing it. This can be taken multiple times to increase the CMB by an additional +10 each time. 'Thrusters: (Level 8) 'Whenever the wraith rider charges with the wraith, the initial bludgeoning damage is increased by 3d8. Also. The fly speed of the wraith is increased by 20 feet. Charging with the thrusters activated costs one energy unit. 'Repelling Wipers: (Level 8)' As long as the wraith rider is mounted on his wraith, he is granted the deflect bullets feat, The wraith can deflect one shot per round. 'Upgraded Plating: (Level 8; Armor Plating) 'You may add the effects of a second type of metal plating to your bike. 'Upgraded Power Cell: (Level 8) 'The power cell capacity of your wraith is increased by 10 points. 'Moon Wheels: (Level 11) 'Any creatures flanking you have their attack reduced by -5 as your spinning caps distract them greatly. 'Caltrops: (Level 11) 'Any square you move through is covered in caltrops. 'Snazzy Hood Ornament: (Level 11) 'Any bluff, diplomacy or intimidate checks you make while mounted on your wraith are granted a +8 bonus. 'Fuzzy Dice: (Level 11) 'While mounted, the wraith rider is granted a +3 luck bonus to saves. 'Silent Cylinders: (Level 14) 'You no longer have stealth penalties while mounted on your wraith. This is a toggleable effect that must be maintained at the cost of one energy unit per turn. 'Bomb Nuts: (Level 14; Caltrops) 'Your caltrops are replaced with tiny proximity mines that each deal 1d4 damage. you drop 1d3 of these in each square you move through 'Hardened Armor: (Level 14; Upgraded Plating) 'Your wraith is granted a +10 bonus to hardness and you gain 20 CMD against Sunder. 'Hover Tech: (Level 14; Razor Precision) 'The maneuverability of your wraith is now perfect. 'Heavy Bass: (Level 14) 'As a standard action you may use a sound burst spell-like ability while you are mounted on your wraith. This uses your wraith rider levels as a caster level. This effect uses one energy unit. 'Shadow Field: (Level 17; Silent Cylinders) 'Your wraith may become invisible as a move action. This lasts as long as maintained and uses one energy unit per round. 'Pulsar Cannon: (Level 17; Missiles) 'Your missiles are upgraded to pulsar cannons. They now inflict force damage and hit against touch AC. This uses one energy unit and is automatically fired during a blazing charge. 'A.I. Capabilities: (Level 17)' Your wraith is now considered sentient and has it's own AI. It may make attacks of it's own accord with it's turrets. Has its own initiative roll, and gains the dodge feat. 'Shields: (Level 17) 'Your wraith now emits a shield similar to a magic circle against alignment spell without any alignment restrictions. This is automatic and costs no energy units. 'Advanced A.I. (Level 20; Missiles or Heavy Bass) 'Your A.I. system may now activate its auxillary weapons on it's own turn. Is it also granted the Mobility, and Combat Reflexes feats, and may make attacks of opportunity with it's turrets within a 15 foot reach. 'Suppression Field (Level 20) 'You may activate a lesser globe of invulnerability effect as a move action using your wraith rider level as a caster level. Alternatively you may spend a full-round action amping it up to turn it into an anti-magic field effect instead. While being used as a globe of invulnerability this uses one energy unit per round. While using it as an anti-magic field, it takes two energy units per turn. 'Napalm Cannon (Level 20; Pulsar Cannon) 'Your Pulsar Cannon is upgraded to a napalm cannon that fires in a cone instead. This no longer takes a ranged touch attack, but is subject to a reflex save. This deals 8d8 fire damage to any who fail the saving throw (DC=36) and causes the subject(s) to burn taking 2d4 damage per round for three rounds. This costs one energy unit to fire and is automatically fired during a blazing charge. 'Mosaic of Lights (Level 20; Flares) '''You may as a standard action active a series of lights that attempts to blind everyone who can be blinded within 40 feet. This also fascinates anyone within 20 feet for as long as it is active if they fail a will save (DC=36). This is a maintained effect that costs two energy units per turn. '''Evasion: '''Starting at 3rd level, whenever a wraith rider is required to make a reflex save to half the damage of an attack, if he succeeds in the save he instead takes no damage. '''Turret: '''By 4th level, the wraith rider has managed to attach a turret to his wraith. He can fire this as a standard action as long as his wraith is stationary. This turret has the same statistics as a rifle and uses the wraith riders modifiers. At 11th level he is granted an additional turret to his wraith. At 19th the turrets statistics become identical to that of a large rifle. '''Blazing Charge: '''Starting at 6th level the wraith rider can charge with his and his wraith's guns blazing. Once per day he may select a target that can be charged from his position. While charging he may make a full-attack as well as fire off the turret(s) of his wraith. In addition, any auxillary weapons that have been added to the wraith are discharged as well. All attacks are made with a +4 bonus where applicable. At 12th level, he may do this twice a day, at 18th level he may do it three times a day. '''Flyby Shot: '''At 7th level, the wraith rider is granted the flyby attack feat as a bonus feat. Also, if you have the A.I. Option, your turret(s) may now fire while moving. '''Steady Rider: '''At 10th level, the wraith rider loses all mounted penalties to attacks of any kind. '''Backlash: '''Any creature standing behind your wraith in a 15 foot cone when it begins to move must make a reflex save (DC=32) or take 2d8 fire damage and be knocked prone. '''Master Rider: '''You now add your pilot modifier to the charge damage of your wraith, and May choose two additional options. Category:Classes Category:Black Metal/Red Blood